


Knight of His Train

by Violsva



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never had so sweet a changeling - but did Oberon, once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of His Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunealyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunealyc/gifts).



The Puck was once a little changeling boy, though his mother was never a vot'ress of anyone's order.

He remembers everything, but in swirls of colour and sound, and times all intermingled. How he chased the lights in night and silence, fairies' laughter, how milk-white skin was made purple with love's wound, how shone the moon above him and the mushrooms below.

Now he is favoured over all and trusted with great duties; would he trade his hard-acquired age and freedom for that place? No - never - yet he wishes for the moonlight sometimes, as it shone in his king's eyes. 


End file.
